When a computer is asleep, users are unable to access services running thereon. For instance, users cannot remotely log into the computer, nor can the users remotely access files served by the computer. A previous solution addresses this problem by employing a server to monitor each of multiple logical groupings of computers and to automatically wake up one of these computers whenever a user tries to access one of its services. However, this approach requires deployment and administration of a server for each of the logical groups of computers. Managing this great deal of servers makes deployment and administration of the system both difficult and expensive in terms of hardware and management costs.